Darwencylas Of Nelron
by CintaAnime4ever
Summary: Young Queen Darwencylas has been working nonstop for almost twenty years. Her Prime Councilors suggested that she take a break from State affairs. She decides to go on a journey to Gondor and encounter romance along the way. HaldirxOC Chp 1 is revised.
1. Take a break

Author's note-Hello to all of you! It's been a long time since I last published a new story or update my current fics. I have been so busy all these while finishing my diploma and getting college behind me. Anyway, I am terribly sad because my computer broke down and went haywire two months ago and got reformatted. All copies of my previous stories got swallowed up. Crying I won't be writing all my old published stories for a while until I can remembered all my plots. Sorry to all guys and girls who reviewed and ask me to update them. Perhaps you can help too by giving me tips and ideas on the plot. Anyone cared to volunteer and be my beta-reader? One of the reviewers said I need one coz my grammar sucks. .

Anyway, I am back to obsessing with Lord Of The Rings after reading several fics. Haha! I am currently interested in fics about Haldir andGlorfindel! I admit though I never read Tolkien's novels and all my knowledge concerning LOTR are from the movies and also a bit of background info digging through the Internet. Somehow I came up with the plot for this new fic of mine and I decided to write it coz I am so excited. It's my first LOTR fic!

I have decided to boost up a bit of my imagination by adding in a new country in the east called Nelron and its queen, Darwencylas. I know, the story is screaming Mary Sue and is already being dislike by anti-MSs. But, I DON'T CARE…Haha! Also there will be a new type of people in Nelron called T'Phoe. I will elaborate more as soon as I finished writing and posting up to that part. For now, it's a secret.

There is also something mysterious concerning the heritage of Darwencylas. But I won't say anything more until I progress further with the story. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I intend to add a bit of Asian twist in my story! Most of my inspirations are derived from watching samurai and Chinese traditional kungfu shows. Haha!

Please review and er…don't send too many flames as this is all written based on my own pure imagination and nothing to do much with the original LOTR plot. If I wrote anything that doesn't fit with what Tolkien created then I am sorry. After all, this is my first LOTR fic.

Disclaimer- We all know that the original LOTR belongs to Tolkien and the movies to who so ever. I do not stake a claim on any of the original characters belonging to them. However, Darwencylas and all those who are not created by Tolkien are mine!

**Chapter One**

"Your majesty, you've been looking pale these pasty few days. Are you ill?" Enquired Perneth. He noticed that the young woman standing near the window and gazing out at the scenery had not been paying any attention to his report for the past hour.

"Shall I send for the Royal Healer to come and have a look at you?" Suggested Meroth. He too felt that the queen's lack of attention was a great cause of concern for she seldom acted this way.

"There's no need for you to do so, Prime Councilors." Sighed Queen Darwencylas. She turned and looked at the two middle-aged men who stood in attention in her presence. They wore an identical worried and concerned expression on their faces. She gave them a small smile and sank into her comfortable armchair with another sigh.

"Pray tell us what is bothering you, your majesty. Perhaps the two of us may be of assistance to you." Meroth studied Darwencylas' face with a critical eye. She looked paler than usual; there were shadows under her golden amber eyes. She was young, yet her rich dark brown hair was streaked with silver like an old woman. They felt that it was because she had been highly stressed and tired for the past few months.

"I had not slept well for these past few nights. As you know, the Council has been urging me on the matter of my marriage. Both of you know very well that it is a matter of which I am not ready to face. Furthermore, I've been receiving petitions from the Governor of the Northern State to send out the Imperial Army to help fight of the orcs that have attacking them for the past week. We all know very well that it is something I cannot afford to do, yet." Darwencylas twiddled with her Royal Seal as she spoke out her problems. Her amber eyes gazed intently at her two Prime Councilors.

"That is true, your majesty. However, you have past the suitable marriageable age of a woman and it is vital that you marry soon and produce an heir to the throne or risk losing your throne to outsiders." Mused Perneth. He knew very well that the Council was right to be concern with their queen's marital state for she was now twenty-four, whilst young women of Nelron were already married and had children before they were sixteen. Furthermore, she was the only true blood-heir of the deceased King Morwinlon for her elder step-siblings were brought into the family by her step-mother's previous marriage. It was no secret that they wanted the kingdom for themselves.

"We cannot spare our army for we needed them to deal with mercenaries who had been causing trouble in the city for the last two months. The Governor ought to know that very well!" Meroth was indignant about the complaints made by the Northern State Governor. He told his people that the Queen had refused to send out the Imperial Army to come to their aid because she did not care about them.

"The second problem is easy to deal with. The State has its own army, of which is no less well-trained than the Imperial Army. If that is not enough, have every able-bodied person aged between twenty and forty-five to act as volunteers and train them well in battle skills. Make sure that they are not the only child in the family or have young families of their own to look after." Darwencylas had pondered on this solution and she felt that it was the best so far.

"That is quite a good solution, your majesty." Perneth heartily agreed with a smug smile with the queen's idea. Parents who have only one child in the family were reluctant to let them join the army for they had no one else to look after them once they are old, worse still if the child had not yet married or produced children to carry on the family bloodline. Those who are burdened with a family too faced difficulties especially if the children are young.

"Ahem, I have a temporary solution to your majesty's problem of weariness, if you'll be so gracious to accept it." Meroth said. Darwencylas merely looked at him expectantly and said nothing.

"I think it's time that you take a holiday, child. You have not any rest for the past sixteen years. I'm afraid that if you continue doing things at this pace, you'll be worn out with stress."

"A holiday? Hm…It's true as you said, I do need one." Darwencylas smiled. She never had a holiday for nearly two decades. She was always busy studying and learning how to rule the country.

'Yes, I think it's a good idea. In fact, I'll take a short journey to Gondor. That will be my good idea of holiday.' Thought Darwencylas.

"I totally agree with Meroth. Your majesty deserves a well-earned break from all your hard work." Perneth nodded his head in agreement. His action caused Darwencylas to look at him in astonishment. It's rare that Perneth will agree with Meroth on any kind of ideas suggested by the latter.

"How long have you two been plotting against me on this matter?" She asked with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Since you lost your temper with Baron Weren, your majesty." Answered Perneth truthfully.

"I see." It was just three weeks ago when Baron Weren tried to match-make his nephew with her during dinner. She had a tough day dealing with their short-sightedness over vital State matters and was feeling irritated. When he introduced his nephew to her, she had snapped at him angrily and threw him and his nephew out of the dining room. That incident caused the Baron and his family to be the laughing stock of the Court and gain her a new enemy.

"Very well then, I am planning to travel to a place. However, can I trust the both of you not to do anything…treacherous during my absence?" Golden amber eyes gazed intently into the eyes of the two Prime Councilors. So intense was the gaze as if she could read their minds and souls.

"Why my queen, you wound me with such words! I swore the moment I first laid eyes on your baby form that I will forever be your loyal servant." Replied Perneth with a mock glare.

"And I swore an oath when I first met you that I will never betray your trust in me." Meroth bowed and crossed his arms over his chest, a gesture of deep respect among the Nelroneans.

"Excellent! Now I'd better go and pack my stuff then I'm off!" Darwencylas was eager to set off soon but was halt by Perneth.

"Ahem before I forget your majesty, you must first meet your escort. She will be in charge of looking after you during your trip."

"What? Since when do I require a babysitter to look after me?" Darwencylas asked indignantly.

"Ha ha, unless you can beat me in a fight, I think it is best if you have my company and care, little Darwin!" Darwencylas' eyes widen when she saw a dear friend standing at the doorway.

"Elmarwen! I'm so glad to see you!" Darwencylas rushed and embraced a tall female Elf with sky blue eyes, fair features and long golden hair braided neatly. She wore a grey cloakthat covered most of her green and brown tunic.

"Well little one, it's been ages since I last saw you. You've really grown more beautiful. Now I know why you are having the suitor problem." Teased Elmarwen.

"That is now a minor problem compared to my sudden disappearance from the country. I'd love to see the faces of the Council when they learn of it. Come we must leave in haste if I am to be missed for dinner." Darwencylas chuckled and bade her Prime Councilors goodbye and quickly went to her room and threw a few things together and bundled them up.

She saddled her red stallion, Fiera while Elmarwen waited patiently upon hers. Once she was ready, both of them set off and were out of the city gate before nightfall.


	2. Reminiscence

Disclaimer- LOTR doesn't belong to me but to Tolkien. All my characters do. Yada yada..

**Chapter Two**

Darwencylas was ecstatic as she and Elmarwen rode through the countryside. She had not felt this happy since she was eight years just before her father passed away. She urged Fiera on to a gallop and she could feel the wind blowing her rich brown hair with its silver steaks behind her. She let it flowed freely down her back instead tying it into the usual elegant but severe looking braids twisted around her head into a chignon.

Elmarwen smiled to herself as she watched her young friend riding delightfully. They had been friends for many years dated back when Darwencylas was just a young girl of ten. Their friendship had formed the moment the young queen first rescued her from a band of orcs armed with nothing but a silver flute.

Elmarwen had been traveling hard from Imladris to Mirkwood on an urgent errand from Lord Elrond to King Thranduil. She had been crossing the countryside of Nelron and was attacked by a lone warg and was in danger of becoming its meal when suddenly a sweet hypnotic melody sounded from the air. Much to her astonishment, the hypnotized warg obediently followed the melody and jumped off a nearby cliff to its deaths.

"Are you alright, lady Elf? Should I get you a healer?" A little girl who looked no more than six years asked in a soft childish voice. She had light brown hair and large innocent amber eyes. She smiled and held out her hand to the wounded Elmarwen who tentatively took it.

"Come, follow me." The child smiled and led her into of what appeared to be a large manor. There she was greeted with bows and solemn nods by all those who saw her.

"I want Healer Barra to come to my rooms immediately. Find some decent clothing for the lady Elf and prepare a warm bath and meal for her too." The child ordered her man-servant in an imperious manner, causing Elmarwen to look at her with a surprised expression on her face. However, the girl merely smiled at her and asked her to seat herself on a comfortable cushion chair.

"What is your name, lady Elf? What is your business here in Nelron?" Asked the child in a very serious grown-up manner.

"I am Elmarwen from Imladris. My Lord Elrond has sent me on an errand to Mirkwood. I was passing by Nelron and meant no harm." Elmarwen answered in an equally serious manner though she tried to hide her mirth. The child was absolutely precocious.

"I am please to meet you, Lady Elmarwen. I am Queen Darwencylas of Nelron. Please accept my humble hospitality here in Hurad Manor and rest yourself until you are well enough to continue your journey." Darwencylas smiled before walking out of the room.

Elmarwen was astonished to find that the queen of Nelron was actually a child. Two years ago, she heard news that King Morwinlon of Nelron had passed away from a heart attack, leaving his only daughter to succeed the throne. She did not know that the heir was a mere child.

For the next two weeks, Elmarwen stayed at Hurad Manor to rest her wounds. At first, Elmarwen was shocked when she learnt that Darwencylas was older than she looked. Darwencylas actually laughed and told her that it was a family trait. Her father too had looked small for his age when he was her age. However, she did not mention her mother except to say that she died at childbirth.

Elmarwen too had privately wondered the reason Darwencylas did not reside in Sundar, the capital of Nelron, but instead stayed at the countryside manor. She soon learnt from servants' gossip that Darwencylas' step-mother, Dowager Silvia was the acting Regent as the queen was too young and unfit to rule. Darwencylas had been sent to Hurad Manor with tutors to teach her court manners and things she should know as the future ruler of Nelron. Yet, they were employed by the Dowager to ensure that Darwencylas was slow in her progress to gain back her throne. Nevertheless, unlike Elmarwen, they did not realize that Darwencylas was far too intelligent and had seen through their plans. Instead she used her sleeping time to pour over various books on topics such as politics and military strategies. Only the night servants who had secretly spied on her in the study room knew.

Elmarwen was horrified and felt compassion for Darwencylas' plight. To repay Darwencylas for her kind hospitality, she taught the young queen songs and music of the Elves for Darwencylas was a truly gifted child. She could melt even the hardest hearts with the tunes she played with her flute. Not only that, Elmarwen taught her self defense with a sword and also hand-to-hand combat. Darwencylas was an apt pupil but she lacked physical strength because of her small size.

At first, her lessons in combat were frowned upon by her tutors, especially her nurse, Rita (employed by her step-mother) for only men in the army learnt martial skills. But Darwencylas was a stubborn girl and ignored their protests. She simply pointed out that she was the queen; therefore she required practice combat in order to defend herself from assassination attempts.

When it was time for Elmarwen to go, she left with a heavy heart. She bade goodbye to Darwencylas, whom she affectionately called Darwin. Darwencylas' amber eyes had glistened with unshed tears but kept up a strong face for the queen of Nelron must never show her weakness in public.

After that, Elmarwen kept track of Darwencylas' development and was impressed with Darwencylas' foresight and wisdom for all her young age. Darwencylas had abolished several old rules of past kings and created new ones to suit the common people. She had two Prime Councilors elected from the current Council to serve her. They would have equal standing and power in court to avoid a fight for power. One was elected by votes from the Council and by her final choice; the other was voted by the common people to serve on their behalf. As a result, Perneth was chosen from the Council and Meroth of the commoners. Surprisingly, they got on rather well except when they disagreed in certain matters.

Elmarwen had only appeared twice in Sundar where Darwencylas resided after she had overthrown Dowager Silvia and regained power at the tender age of fourteen. She never stayed long and would disappear quickly. The last time she stayed was two years ago.

"Elmarwen! Are you listening to me?" Elmarwen snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Darwencylas' annoyed face.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something. What is it you say?"

"I want to go to Gondor. Can you take me there?"

"Gondor? Why would you want to go there?" Elmarwen was surprised at Darwencylas' interest in the Western Country.

"I've always longed to see the White City and perhaps meet the legendary King Elessar. That is one of the main reasons why I established a trading deal with Gondor in the first place." Darwencylas smirked. Nelron was rich in timber and other minerals that were useful to any growing city. King Elessar had claimed his throne not long after Darwencylas regained hers. She had quietly monitored Gondor's progress for the next few years to determine if Gondor will be a potential ally or threat to Nelron. Once she confirmed that Gondor will be of no threat to Nelron, she had sent a messenger there to establish a trading partnership. The offer happened just three years ago.

"Very well then, I would love to see my friends again too." Elmarwen smiled and urged her horse towards southwest where the kingdom of Gondor lies.

Darwencylas chuckled and urged Fiera to gallop off, following the Elf. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy her sabbatical.


End file.
